The present invention relates to roof curb assemblies, which are used to mount air conditioners or other utilities on rooftops. There are many different types of construction for these assemblies, from a welded assembly that is fabricated entirely on the ground and then is lifted onto the rooftop using a crane or other heavy equipment, to assemblies with special fasteners that can be assembled in place on the rooftop.